earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Gregory Macendale
History Gregory Macendale: 1001 - 2014 One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness, it was a world of fear. It was… Wait a minute, Why does that sound so familiar? Hmm… Anyway! The man we know as Gregory Macendale was born sometime around 1000 AD (yes, that is not a typo). At just fourteen, he killed his first man in 1014 as a Norman Mercenary. In the years 1016 and 1017 he fought in the rebellions against the Byzantine Empire led by Melus of Bari, but more for money that for politics. While fighting the Byzantines during the conflicts, Macendale was mortally wounded, but managed to retreat into a cave. Inside that cave, was (of all things) a Lazarus Pit just waiting to be used. Using it to heal his mortal wounds, Macendale soon found that I could also restore his youth. Excited by the discovery, Macendale used this Lazarus Pit to keep restoring his youth over and over, hoarding wealth and plunder from battles all over Europe including the famous Battle of Hastings in 1066 (where he claims to have been the man who fired the arrow that hit English King Harold in the eye, killing him). Macendale eventually grew tired of the constant fighting and violence, and wished to go to an era where he could spend his accumulated plunder more safely. He got his wish when, in 1116, he tricked a sorceress into putting him in an enchanted sleep in the cave he stored his plunder in that would last until “the heavens scorched the Earth”. Flash forward to 800 years later, when a meteor from outer space crash-landed in the forest near the cave Macendale's body was in, and this was apparently considered sufficient to meet the terms of the spell. Now awake in the early part of the twentieth century, Macendale took some time to adapt to this new world, but time was a luxury he had as he continued using his Lazarus Pit to retain his youth. By the 21st century, Macendale had established a business empire, and a variety of public images as a businessman, medieval historian, and scientist.Oracle Files: Greg Macendale (1/2) Gargoyle: 2014 - Present Macendale had amassed himself a great deal of knowledge over so many decades (not bad for a guy who used to be from the 11th Century if you ask me) and managed to acquire a military contract working on an experimental performance enhancer for the military with which to create enhanced soldiers but the progress had stalled. Evidently the animals exposed to the serum became overly aggressive and violent, which meant he was continually denied to advance the trials to human testing. Believing that the test subjects had failed due to growing up in an era with so much pollution and food preservatives, Macendale tested his latest draft on himself. The end result was that Macendale's “archaic” genes actually did interact with the serum in a different, worse way. Macendale essentially became a twenty-first century Jekyll and Hyde… but y’know with superpowers. Though he would occasionally revert to his original state of mind, for the most part the successful engineer and philanthropist was gone, and in his place was the psychopath known as “The Gargoyle” who raided Macendale's military prototypes and fashioned a weaponized cybernetic eye to replace the glass eye he had worn since the first World War. Once so armed, Gargoyle was ready to begin a reign of terror. Turns out Spider-Bat was the first fighter in tights to encounter this guy, and managed to outsmart him, humiliating Gargoyle in the process and forcing the maniac to flee. Taking his defeat personally, Gargoyle made several revenge attacks against Spider-Bat, but by then he was Dark Justice’s resident muggle, so Gargoyle’s efforts were always unsuccessful. After stumbling on Mt. Justice by accident during an attempted assault on the Watchtower with Joker and Mr. Freeze (because of course he’d admire people like that), Macendale became a regular enemy of The Team as well and we believe that he was contacted by The Light to serve as one of their operatives. Part of me feels really sorry for this guy given that the actual Macendale's not really a bad guy… and then there’s the other part of me that just wants him to get his teeth kicked in every time he flashes that wicked grin of his.Oracle Files: Greg Macendale (2/2) UPDATE Greg Macendale was Erased from Continuity after being used as a power source by the Anti-Monitor for Canonization. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength, Agility, and Reflexes * Accelerated Healing & Access to a Lazarus Pit Abilities * Expert in Multiple Scientific Disciplines * Occult Familiarity * Intense Hatred for Spider-Bat Paraphernalia * Cybernetic Left Eye * Cutting Edge Powered Armor ** Flight, Claws, and Plasma Cannons Resources * Vast Wealth Arkham Files Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * His identity as Gargoyle has been revealed to the public. Notes * Greg Macendale/Gargoyle is an original character created by Spider-Bat700. * His name is a nod to Greg Wisman, creator of the TV show Gargoyles, and Jason Macendale, a Marvel character that went by the aliases of Hobgoblin, Jack O'Lantern, and Demogoblin. * Spider-Bat (inspired by both Spider-Man and Batman), also created by Spider-Bat700, is Gargoyle's arch-nemesis. * The intro in Macendale's file is a reference to the intro of the TV show Gargoyles. Links and References * Appearances of Gregory Macendale Category:Original Characters Category:Spider-bat700/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion